


Guilt

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Transman Reader - Freeform, Yandere, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Here to give you a smooch and ask for some hanzo that hasn’t seen his s/o since before he killed Genji. He’s been obsessing over finding him and once he does, he realizes his s/o knew what he did to Genji"





	Guilt

Guilt is something that weight on Hanzo’s heart like a cement lock. He knows that everything happened is a result of himself. He was too cold, too calculating, he held onto you too tightly, and this…This was the final straw for you.

Hanzo had come to you, you of all people, asking for comfort in what he was about to do. Asking for your blessing to kill his brother. 

As if what you said had to matter.

As if anything you wanted mattered to Hanzo. 

He wasn’t the same person he once was. Whether it was the fear, the paranoia, or the stress of being head of the clan you don’t know, but he changed from the man you loved.

A colder man. 

A clingy man. 

A man who confined your entire existence to always be within his grasp and range. 

And so you saw your opportunity.

You kiss the distressed man’s forehead, run your fingers through his hair, and you give the command. 

You sacrifice Genji’s life for yours. 

And while Hanzo goes to spill blood, you get on your feet and run.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
